narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toueizu Clan
The Toueizu Clan (とうえいず一族, Toueizu Ichizoku) is a special clan residing within Kusagakure. Since Kusa is known for diplomacy, having ways to keep records of events is very important to them. The Toueizu clan houses a unique classification of ninja known as archivist-nin (記録係忍, kirokugakarinin; English TV "Archive Ninja") who fill this role in the village. Memory Techniques The Memory Recording Technique allows the user to chronicle anything they see or hear. Once activated, the user’s normal brain functions stop. A special section of the brain is then turned on, allowing any observation to be imprinted in their heads. When using the technique, members will stay on the sidelines of a battle to avoid getting caught in the crossfire. They cannot defend themselves and only have enough motor skills still functioning to recognize danger and keep their distance. The area of the brain used is an area that cannot normally be accessed, so the user is not aware of the information after ending the technique. This ensures that the information cannot be viewed by others if captured. The only way the information can be retrieved is by using the Memory Projection Technique. Using special crystal prisms, the Toueizu clan can project information recorded with their Memory Recording Technique onto a flat surface. Like actual recording devices, they can pause and rewind the projected events. To aid in accessing this hidden information, special helmets are worn that block the user’s sight, hearing and smell. A third technique, the Memory Transfer Technique, allows the clan to retrieve recordings from members who have died. It is a much more advanced skill, since it requires collecting information from a mind that can no longer send signals. As such, only select members of the clan are taught the skill. Attire The attire of archivist-nin consists of a black shirt with matching pants and a black flak jacket with no neck guard. It is fastened by metal clasps on the sides. A grey pouch is wrapped around the stomach to hold their crystal prisms. Most archivist-nin do not wear their headbands. Part of the reason is it helps show their neutral position when recording events from the sidelines. The other reason is so they can easily wear their sense blocking helmets. Clan Training To use these unique abilities, Toueizu clan members must go through a difficult training process. When children of the clan come of age, they are taken to Crystal Shard Cave outside of the village. They then excavate a chunk of crystal that grows there. Over the next few months, they flow chakra into their crystal until it takes a geometric form. Once this happens, the prism is complete and can be used to project their memories. Each prism takes on a different shape, based on the user's chakra signature and personality. During this prism growth phase, members begin training with their Sense Blocking Helmets. They are to wear the helmets as often as they can, learning to complete minor tasks without the use of their sight, hearing, or smell. Tasks can include things like navigating a maze and finding certain objects in a room. The focus they gain during this period will help them when using their hiden techniques. A sort of hazing process takes place for those begining their training, in which experienced members have them eat a meal with the helmet on. Although it does serve as a training method, it's mostly so they can watch younger members try to find their mouths. Notable Areas The Toueizu are a fairly large clan. To help accommodate and train that many members, they have sections of their clan grounds designated for different purposes. Training Room At the center of the grounds is a general training room. This large room is relatively empty and serves as a location for training skills other than their memory techniques. Older members take turns teaching younger members various taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu skills. When the younger members are elsewhere, the older members spar with each other to keep up with their own training. Clan Archive Near the back sits a separate building for training their clan techniques. Inside the building are several mazes. Members traverse the mazes while wearing their sense blocking helmets. At least one other member remains at the entrance of the maze in case assistance is needed. A balcony overlooks the mazes. Here, members can observe the progress of those down below. On upper floors are rooms for new members to train. Some rooms have small mazes for beginners, and others are set aside for prism growth. Members can sit inside and focus their chakra. There are also rooms to practice recording and projecting information. Experienced members review the basic principles with new members and show them the proper steps to successfully using the abilities. As this building is made for the Toueizu abilities, only Toueizu are allowed to enter. The only exception to this rule are those who will be marrying into the clan. They are occasionally allowed in to give moral support to their partner if training becomes too difficult or stressful. Other Roles Along with recording information for the village, the Toueizu clan also handles most of the village's forms and records. Although they don't use their abilities for such tasks, their experience with compiling information makes them quite proficient at it. Some members even work in the village library and give aid in finding various books and documents. Category:FINAL Category:Clans Category:Kusagakure